Smash the Fourth
by Tynit Atticus
Summary: The fourth Smash Brothers tournament, dubbed "Universe", brings our favorite fighters together, along with some new ones to, again, see who is the best by beating the crap out of each other. But when a newcomer uncovers a plot to attack Smashworld, (again), will he be able to warn everyone in time?
1. The Decision

**Hey guys! Tynit here. This is my first ever fanfic, so hopefully it doesn't suck. Well, on with the show! Or book! Or… you know what, just start reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Decision

He was thinking.

He was thinking about what happened last time.

He floated there, holding his pen just above a piece of paper, but was too hesitant to write anything.

 _What if something even worse happens? What if I can't be revived after it does?_

Thoughts like this have been going through Master Hand's, (What would you call his head, a wrist? Yeah, let's go with that.) wrist, because as soon as he invited one person to the fourth Super Smash Bros. Tournament, there was no going back. And after the Subspace Incident, it was hard not to think of what could still happen.

"Hey, bro. You feelin' okay?"

"Crazy, I told you not to enter my study without knocking first." Master Hand said, annoyed.

Crazy Hand was not present during the last SSB, so he didn't know what Master was going through. But he wanted to help his older brother in any way he could.

"Sorry bro, but I know you are still being indecisive about holding the next tournament, but, I think you really should." Crazy said.

"*sigh*. Crazy, I just don't know. Because I put on the third one, almost all the fighter's planets were put into jeopardy. If it wasn't for King Dedede's badges, no one would have survived." said Master.

"But remember why you put together this tournament anyway. These are the greatest heroes, and in some cases villains, in the multiverse. If anything goes wrong, they'll be able to handle it." said Crazy.

Master Hand thought about this. Yes, they were the greatest, but…

"Hey, I also got something for you. I'll be right back." said Crazy.

Crazy came back with a few photos.

"Check these guys out. You may want to consider some of them." Crazy said, and he left the room without another word.

Master Hand looked at the photos, and each had it's own description of the person that Crazy wrote in his horrible handwriting.

Master turned back to his desk. Determined, he put pen to paper and wrote these words:

 _Dear MegaMan,_

 _Congratulations! You have been invited to the 4th Super Smash Brothers Tournament! You might not know what this is, but allow me to explain. It is a fighting tournament that picks out the greatest heroes, (and villains in some cases), to come together and to see who is the best of the best. You will receive free housing in the Smash Mansion and most likely, you will have a roommate, but that doesn't really matter. More details will be given to you if you choose to accept the invitation. I hope you will join the Super Smash Brothers family._

 _Sincerely, Master Hand_

* * *

 **That's it for now! Sorry if it was so short. Reviews and ideas for how this story will turn out will be appreciated. I'll update every time I finish a new chapter. See you next time!**


	2. The Invitations

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty long compared to the last one, because I decided to combine two chapters together. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Invitations

"Rock! There's a letter for you!" Dr. Light yelled from the first floor.

MegaMan's systems activated on the sound of the doctor's voice.

Though he was a robot, he still needed sleep, and was upset to have been woken up.

"What?" he yelled.

"You have mail!"

"Ugh." Rock's head hurt. He had been having strange dreams. Or, things he thought were dreams. Could robots even have dreams? He would have to ask Dr. Light about it later.

Rock walked down the stairs and sat down for the breakfast that Roll was making. Dr. Light gave him the letter, but told him to read it after the meal.

"So, I smell Bacon." Rock said.

"Yup! Your favorite, I know!" chirped Roll.

"How many times have I thanked you for tastebuds and a sense of smell, Dr. Light?" asked Rock.

"Only about a million times." said Dr. Light with a chuckle. He opened up a newspaper and started reading the sports.

"Alright, breakfast is served!" said Roll as she laid out the plates.

After a delicious breakfast of waffles, bacon, and sausages, Rock was eager to open his letter. It had a strange looking seal; spherical, with a horizontal line and a vertical line crossing near the lower left.

He opened the letter took out a piece of parchment with very neat cursive writing.

"Read it aloud, Rock!" said Roll.

Rock read the letter aloud. ***read chapter 1 to see what it said***

"Um, wow." Rock said. "Just… wow."

Dr. Light closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Do you know anything about this, Dr. Light?" asked MegaMan.

"The Smash Brothers tournament. I never thought they would announce a fourth one, after what happened in the third." Dr. Light said.

"What happened in the third one?" asked Roll.

"Um, well…"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" said MegaMan. "If they thought there was going to be a problem, they wouldn't of announced this one."

"Are you implying..."Dr. Light started.

"Yes. I want to do this." said Rock.

"But, why?" asked Dr. Light.

The dream the MegaMan had last night seemed to be connected to what was said in the letter. He dreamed that he was fighting... someone. Or, something. It was small, yellow, and extremely fast. It seemed to have more powerful electricity capabilities than ElecMan. There was a huge crowd, also.

Something told him not to tell Dr. Light about it either, because if he did, the doctor would hammer him with questions that he didn't know the answer to. Going to this tournament might help him find those answers. But now, he needed to lie to his father's face.

"Um, I feel like a fighting tournament would be a great place to, uh, hone my skills as a hero." Rock said.

"But what if something happens here while you're away?" asked Roll.

"Blues and all the original Robot Masters can take care of it. And besides, Wily was put into that insane asylum, remember?" said Rock. "What do you think Dr. Light?"

"Hmm. I can't stop you from going. But you could be gone for a very long time." Dr. Light said. "I just want you to know that."

MegaMan looked from Dr. Light to Roll. She looked worried.

"Hey, I'll be okay. You know me, right?" he said to Roll.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're my brother, and I care about you." she said.

"Dr. Light, are the fights on TV?" asked Rock.

"Um, yes. Why?" Dr. Light said.

"You should watch the fights I'm in. Then you can give me support. Spiritually, of course." said Rock.

He grabbed a pen and was just about to check off the "accept" box.

"Wait." Dr. Light said. "Once you check that off, there are no take-backs. Got it?"

"Affirmative." MegaMan said with a smile.

He checked it off.

Then five seconds later, to the surprise of everyone in the room, the letter burst into flames.

* * *

"Mail call for Mr. Pac-Man!"

"Leave it on the doorstep!" a voice called from inside the house.

"Um, okay." said the Mailman. He was disappointed, because he liked to deliver mail personally, and was also surprised that Pac-Man wouldn't come to the door.

"Pac, are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go away." said the voice.

"Well, there's a huge strawberry on your lawn that looks like it might rot if you don't eat it now."

Pac-Man ran out of the house almost as fast as Sonic would if he heard there had been a chilidog the size of a house on the other side of the planet.

"Where is it?" Pac-Man said when he got outside, taking a few moments to realize that he had been tricked.

"Dude, what's the problem?" asked the Mailman. "You have the same tone of voice whenever something is bothering you. It's been that way since high-school."

"You don't need to stick your nose into my business, Trevor." said Pac-Man. "Besides, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Come on, bro. You can tell me." Trevor said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"You'd better tell me."

"Well, too bad."

"I'm gonna keep pestering you until you tell me."

"Don't you have more deliveries to make?"

"As a matter of fact, no." replied Trevor. "You're the last person on my route. You know that."

If Pac-Man had hair, he would be pulling it out.

"Fine! I'll tell you! My girlfriend dumped me!" Pac-Man almost screamed. "You happy now?"

"Woah. Why?" asked Trevor.

"Why what?" Pac-Man uttered through gritted teeth.

"Why did Ms. Pac-Man dump you?" asked Trevor.

Pac-Man took a deep breath and kind of looked at the ground.

"I… don't really know. The only reason she gave me was that I "never try anything new". What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"Hmm. I think what she means is that you don't take risks." Trevor said. "You stick to what you know, and in some cases, that's fine. But you don't want to deal with the consequences if something goes wrong. And I actually kind of agree with her."

"What do you mean, 'I don't take risks'?" Pac-Man said. "I take plenty of risks. Do you know how many times I've saved this planet? More times than I can count! How can you say that I don't take risks?"

"When it comes to the lives of yourself and others, yes. You do take risks." Trevor said. "But in every other circumstance, when it doesn't matter if people will die, you just want to do things that you know will turn out well."

Pac-Man thought about this. He realized that it was true. He only took risks if lives were on the line.

"What do you think I should do about it then?" Pac-Man asked Trevor.

"Do you still love her?"

"With all my heart!"

"Then actually _try_ something new! Step outside of your comfort zone!" said Trevor.

"How should I do that, may I ask?" asked Pac-Man.

Trevor was already thinking about that.

"I know!" he said. "You should compete in something!"

"I've already competed in something. Remember when I raced in the MarioKart Grand Prix?" asked Pac-Man. ***see the arcade game _MarioKart GX*_**

"You got knocked out in the first round." said Trevor.

"I still did it!" said Pac-Man.

"That still was a fairly long time ago. But I know you'll think of something!" Trevor said. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." said Pac-Man. He picked up his mail and brought it into his house.

Most of it was junk mail, but one letter stuck out. He opened it up, and read it.

"This is it!" exclaimed Pac-Man.

He tore around his house, trying to find a pen to mark off the "accept" box to his invitation to the Super Smash Bros. Tournament. When he found one, he instantly checked it off.

Five seconds later, to his surprise, it burst into flames.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Again, please review, and keep reading when I update! See you next time! And before you ask, Trevor is OC.**


	3. The Flight

**Hey guys, again! Chapter 3, comin' your way... now!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Flight

"So, this your first time?" asked the Pilot.

"What?"

"I asked, is this your first time in a fighting tournament?"

"Um, yes. Yes it is." said MegaMan.

"Well, you're in for a treat. I hear it's really fun." the Pilot said. "What did you say your species was?"

"Uh, I'm not an organism. I'm an Android." MegaMan said.

"Hmm. You know what they say about Androids."

"What?"

"That they'll become self-aware, and enslave everyone!"

There was a pause, and then the Pilot started laughing hysterically.

For Rock, the joke hit a little too close to home.

They were in a first-class private transport, blasting through space at speeds not even MegaMan could calculate. What was amazing to MegaMan was that he couldn't even feel any movement from the ship whatsoever. He laid back on the leather couch he was sitting on, closed his eyes, amd started thinking about that morning.

* * *

When he woke up that morning and looked outside his window, Rock was more than surprised. Channel 4 was there, the ship, and a crowd that must have contained half the city.

When he and Dr. Light stepped out the door, they were met with a barrage of questions from the press, like "Why are you entering the smash tournament?" or "Are you aware of what occurred during the last tournament?" and "What makes you think that you will bring home the title?".

"People! I will try to answer all your questions in the press conference I will be holding tonight. But now, would you be so kind as to let me get my son to his transport?!" Dr. Light said.

Everyone backed off then, because Dr. Light almost never held press conferences.

"Thank you." he said.

MegaMan and Dr. Light now walked up to the transport vehicle. He was about to board when his father stopped him.

"Rock." he said. "Some of these guys might be more powerful than some of the Robot Masters you've faced. But don't worry. They make it so you can't be killed."

"I know, Dr. Light."

"I'm just trying to look out for you Rock. You're my son." Dr. Light said. He then embraced Rock into a bear hug.

The crowd of fans watching let out a loud "aww".

"Well. See you, Dad." Rock said.

* * *

"Hey, Mega-guy! You asleep?"

MegaMan was snapped back to the present when he heard the Pilot speaking.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking about earlier today." Rock responded. "And it's Mega _Man_."

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to. Either way, there's an in flight film that you're required to watch coming on." the Pilot said.

A television screen was suspended down from the ceiling. It glowed to life, and showed an image of the smash emblem.

" _Welcome to Super Smash Brothers! If you are a newcomer to the tournament, say the word 'newcomer', and if you've been here before, say the word 'veteran'."_ the narrator of the film said.

"Newcomer."

" _Great! Since this is your first time here, let us give you the rundown of what happens here at Smashworld."_

" _You will be living in a apartment in the Smash Mansion, and you will be served breakfast, lunch, and dinner there every day. The mansion contains many thing to occupy yourself with, including but not limited to…"_

MegaMan was flabbergasted by how many different kinds of rooms there were in the Smash Mansion. The narrator kept going on and on about the mansion, and Rock almost fell asleep.

" _Now, I will explain to you go about trying to win."_

Rock sat up straight, now at full attention.

" _Every time you win a match, you will receive one point. If you lose a match, you will lose one point. The four fighters who have the most points at the end of one of the tournaments will be participate in a final battle."_

"Wait, did he say tourna _ments_? As in, more than one?" MegaMan thought aloud.

" _Every finalist in each tournament will then be entered into a bracket tourney, and then the winner of that tourney will be named_ _ **THE GRAND CHAMPION SMASHER**_ _."_

"So, that's what everyone is really after." MegaMan said to himself.

" _You will normally have a fight scheduled every week. The rest of the week is your free time, so you can do whatever. You can check out what Smashworld has to offer, hang back at the Mansion, or watch the matches and support your fellow smashers."_

" _We thank you for watching this informational film, and hope you have a great time on Smashworld!"_

The television turned off, and rose back up into the ceiling.

"Hey, buddy. We're gonna be landing soon." the Pilot said.

"Okay." MegaMan said. He noticed that his battery was getting low. "Wake me up when we get there." He powered down, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **What did you think? Review, and try to help me make this the best fanfic I can make it!**


	4. The Arrival

**Hey guys! This chapter took _such_ a long time to write, so sorry for the delay. There also isn't any real "action" in this one, but I'll get to it in the 6th chapter. I promise. Hold me to it. Now read.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Arrival

Pac-Man dropped his bags is surprise when he saw the apartment he would be living in for the duration of his stay.

It had a bedroom with two king-size beds, two bathrooms, a living room with a flat screen TV, and a PS4, PS3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360. ***just to clarify: these characters do not have any games based off them in this reality, but all other games that don't involve them exist, meaning that Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom still do exist, but just make games and never had consoles.***

Pac-Man plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He finally found his favorite sitcom. It was about this yellow skinned family and their misadventures in a small city called Springfield. He always enjoyed watching shows that came from Earth.

After a few episodes, he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Pac-Man yelled over the volume of the TV.

A kid with spiky black hair and a blue T-Shirt walked into the room.

"Um, are you Mr, Pac-Man?" asked the kid.

"Yeah. Who are you?" responded Pac-Man.

"You can call me Rock." the kid said. "I'm your new roommate."

Rock stuck out his hand.

Pac-Man got up to shake Rock's hand. Well, at least he attempted to. What happened could be described better as Pac-Man's hand getting crushed by the force of Rock's robotic grip.

"OWWWWW!" screamed Pac-Man. He pulled back his hand in pain.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! I should have warned you. I'm, um, a robot." Rock said. _Crap, I accidentally had Super Arm turned on,_ he thought.

"Yeah, that would have been nice to know." Pac-man was still wincing. But when he looked at Rock, he couldn't see that he was a robot. If Rock hadn't said anything, Pac-Man would have still thought that he was a human.

"Hey, are you watching _The Simpsons_?" Rock asked, noticing the TV.

"Um, yeah." said Pac-Man. _Good, the pain's starting to fade,_ he thought. "Do you like _The Simpsons_?"

"Totally! Though I do prefer _South Park_ , this show is still hilarious." Rock said. He then proceeded to sit on the couch and start watching.

"You watch _South Park_? How old are you?" asked Pac-Man.

"Well, I'll be celebrating my 14th year of activation in a few months, so I guess you could say that I'm thirteen now, but I've technically been the same age all my life." Rock said.

"What I mean is, don't you think that _South Park_ might be a bit inappropriate?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay." Pac-Man tried to think of something else to ask. "Where are you from?"

"Earth." responded Rock. "I live in New York City. Well, it _used_ to be New York City. It was recently renamed 'Mega City' in my honor."

"I thought your name was Rock."

"Yeah, but to everybody except for my family, on Earth I'm known as MegaMan."

"What did you do to make everybody like you?"

"Saved the planet about eleven times from a mad genius who wanted to take over the world with killer robots."

"So, you're kind of like a superhero?"

MegaMan had never thought about that before.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he said.

"What can you do, exactly?" asked Pac-Man.

"Well, I can do this," MegaMan then turned his arm into a baster.

"Coooooool" Pac-Man was in awe.

"That's not all. I can also copy abilities from different robots." Rock said. "How about you?"

"Well, I have the ability to eat things." Pac-Man said. "Stop laughing. I'm serious. I can throw out a line of yellow spheres. Then, if anyone is caught in the path of those spheres, I chomp on them."

"Um, I honestly do not know what to say to that." said Rock.

There was a knock on the door. When Pac-Man opened it, there was another kid there, with a red baseball cap and a yellow/blue striped T-Shirt.

"MegaMan and Pac-Man, right?" said the kid.

"Um, yeah?" They both said.

"I'm Ness. You guys need to come with me." Ness said.

The two non-human heroes looked at each other and shrugged. They had nowhere else to go, really.

They started walking down the hall, and eventually arrived at the auditorium. Other fighters kept pouring in, and it seemed like there was going to be enough to fill the entire auditorium. It was small, maybe 60 seats, but it was still impressive.

"Alright, you two, your seats will be right here." said Ness, pointing to the last row.

As MegaMan sat down, he realized that he had seen some of these people before, probably from from magazines and whatnot. There were still a few who he'd never seen before. There was a small astronaut that seemed to have brought these plant-like aliens with him. There was also somebody in some very high-tech looking armor. It was orange and yellow, with an arm cannon that reminded Rock of his own.

A short man in a red shirt and hat with blue overalls walked up to the microphone on the stage. Rock recognized him, but he couldn't remember the man's name.

"Hello, my fellow smashers!" the man said into the microphone. The room fell silent at the man's voice. He had a noticeable italian accent, Pac-Man noticed.

"You all most likely know who I am, but in case you don't, my name is Mario." said Mario.

Quiet chatter ensued, mostly from the newcomers. They were in the presence of Mario. _The_ Mario. MegaMan now felt stupid for not remembering his name before.

"Now, we have a very exciting tournament planned for all of you. I worked closely with both Master and Crazy Hand to create the best experience for you all." Mario said. "Now, before Master Hand comes up here himself, I know that some of you are concerned because of what happened last time. I assure you, that nothing like that will happen again." Mario said.

Rock knew that he had purposely told Dr. Light _not_ to tell him what happened during the last tournament, but now he was beginning to worry. He hated being kept in the dark about things.

Pac-Man had no idea what Mario was talking about, and honestly, he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Ms. Pac-Man. This would prove to her that he could take risks that weren't life or death.

"And now, I present to you, Master Hand!" Mario said. The auditorium erupted in applause, but the newcomers were shocked to see that the figure floating up to the stage was actually a gloved disembodied hand. All except for MegaMan.

"Dude, you looked unfazed." Pac-Man whispered to MegaMan. "This is crazy! Don't you realize that?"

"Meh. After you fight a Blob/Robot to the death, you don't get surprised by floating hands." ***see** _ **MegaMan 1**_ **.***

"So, you've seen floating hands before?"

"No, it just doesn't suprise me."

Pac-Man turned to the stage again. It seemed that Master Hand was about to speak.

"Greetings, everyone." Master Hand said in a booming voice. "Welcome to the Smash Mansion, and congratulations on being invited to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, or reinvited, as the case may be. I would now like all of the newcomers to come up on the stage."

16 of the people sitting in the crowd walked up to the stage.

"Now I would like, when I call your name, you to walk up to the microphone and tell us a little about yourself, and why you think you have been chosen to join the ranks of 'the greatest heroes in the multiverse'." Master hand said. "And you may take questions after you are done."

After a few people had come up, Master Hand called up Pac-Man's name.

"Um, hello. My name is Pac-Man, but you can call me Pac, if you want." Pac-Man said. "I am a Pacian, and I'm from Pac-World. I think I'm here because of the countless times I saved Pac-World from ghost invasions. Well my, girlfrie-, I mean, colleague, has saved the world too, but I guess that since I've done it more, I was chosen."

Pac-Man laughed nervously. "Um, any questions?"

A few hands went up.

"Yes, um, the huge mutant turtle thing."

"I'm a koopa. The name's Bowser, and don't ever call me a turtle again. If you do, you will die." said Bowser.

When Pac-Man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Bowser roared with laughter.

"Just kidding with ya. It's a common mistake." He said. "I was going to ask, is everyone on your planet named Pac-Man?"

"Um no. But I looked it up, and about 4% of the planet's population has a name that has the word "Pac" in it, including some girls. A girl I know actually is named Ms. Pac-Man. She told me that that was because her parents had already came up with the nam "Pac-Man" before she was born thinking that she was going to be a boy. But they were to stubborn to name her anything different after she came out, so-"

"Okay! Pac-Man, you won't need to answer any more questions today, so let's move on to our other newcomers shall we?" Master Hand said.

The last person to come up was MegaMan, and he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Hi, I'm MegaMan, but you can call me Rock." he said. "Um, I'm the 2nd Robot Master in my line, serial number DLN. 001, and I'm from Earth, um, the same one Mac is from. I think I'm here because of the times I've saved Earth from other Robot Masters, about 11 times now."

"I was built by Dr. Thomas Light, President and C.E.O of Light Labs, stationed in Mega City." He said.

"Um, yeah, do you guys have anything to ask?"

Almost the entire crowd raised their hands.

"Um, you, the two-dimensional man in the third row."

"Why are you DLN. 001 if you're the second in the line?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"That's because my brother Blues, or ProtoMan, was the prototype Robot Master, making him DLN. 000. And what is your question, um, huge flame dragon?"

Master Hand came over to MegaMan.

"He doesn't speak english." he whispered. "He can only say his name. We haven't rented the universal translators yet, so-"

"What would his language be called?" Rock asked.

"Pokemon?" answered Master uncertainly.

MegaMan closed his eyes for a few seconds.

When he opened them, he said, "Great! Now I'm fluent in every species of Pokemon's language. Now, what were you going to ask Charizard?"

"What's your special talent?" asked Charizard.

"My what?"

"You know, like my special talent would be pyrokinetics, and Sonic's would be speed. So, what's yours?"

"Well, if I touch any robot that has an integrated circuit, I can copy their special ability, like this one; Metal Blade."

MegaMan then brought one hand back into his arm, and then out again with a flat, spikey circle clutched in it.

"I got this one from DWN. 009, aka MetalMan." Rock said.

"Um, MegaMan, if you don't mind me asking, how many of these weapons do you have?" asked Master Hand.

"Currently, I have a total of 99 special weapons, three of them being weapons that I found, and another three being weapons that Dr. Light has given me as upgrades."

Chatter enveloped the room, mostly giving praise to MegaMan. But Master Hand wasn't as appreciative.

"Alright everyone, that's about it for today. I will send you all a fighting schedule that should reach your dorms by tomorrow morning. For now, just mingle and check out the mansion until suppertime." Master Hand said.

As MegaMan started to walk off the stage, Master Hand stopped him.

"You, sir, will need to come with me." Master Hand said in a stern voice.

Rock was suddenly nervous. What had he done wrong?

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow, throw pies, do whatever. See ya in Chapter 5!**


	5. The Office

**Hey guys. Again. I don't really have anything to say right now. Hmm. Well, bye!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Office

Rock was led down a few twisting halls before he got to Master Hand's office. He assumed he was feeling the same way a student would feel if he had been sent to the principal's office. He never went to school, so he wouldn't know.

MegaMan stepped inside the office, and was surprised to see so many papers stacked up on one another. he didn't see one computer in the room, so he guessed that Master hand went old school any chance he got.

"Sit down, Rock." Master Hand said.

There were three chairs, one that was made of hard wood, one that had a huge cushion, and one that looked like it had a pillow cushion attached to its wooden frame. Rock chose to sit in the latter.

"You know, you can tell a lot about a man from the chair he sits in." Master Hand said.

 _So it was a test,_ Rock thought.

"One that will sit down in the uncomfortable wooden chair might have low self respect, or might just not care about how comfortable the chair is. One that sits in the cushiony chair might have high expectations, or come from a very rich family, and is used to being pampered." continued Master Hand.

"Or, one who tries to stay in the middle, someone who wants a compromise, or doesn't want to be seen as a fool or a snotty rich kid, will choose the semi-comfortable chair." Master Hand said.

"What does that say about me?" asked MegaMan.

"It's up to _you_ to decide what _you_ think it means." said Master Hand quietly. "Rock, I took you here because we need to talk about your ability."

"Why?" asked Rock.

"Because if I let you into the battlefield with 99 different weapons, you would be too over-powered compared to any of the other fighters." Master hand answered.

"Well, what do you think we should do about it?"

"I need you to choose twelve of your current weapons that you will use in fights. _Only_ twelve. Then every time you step onto a battlefield, every other weapon or item you have will be disabled." Master Hand said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Rock said.

"I hope you don't think that you're in trouble."

"Oh, no, of course not."

"Well then, you can be off now." Master Hand said.

MegaMan got up and started walking out of the room, but stopped at the door. He turned.

"Um, Master Hand? Could I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure, anything Rock." Master Hand seemed distracted with organizing some of his papers.

"Well, I heard Mario talk about 'what happened last time', and I was wondering, what actually happened during the last tournament?"

Master Hand stopped what he was doing.

"You really want to know?"

Rock nodded.

"Alright, then. Close the door."

* * *

"Uggh! Why can't I beat you!?"

"Because Big Daddy is epic, that's why."

After the greeting at the auditorium, Pac-Man had started a quick friendship with Sonic, and was currently schooling him at _Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale_ back at his and MegaMan's apartment.

"Alright, best out of 25." Pac-Man offered.

"No way. I'm through losing to you. It's time for _Rayman Origins_." said Sonic, taking out the game from his backpack. "And that way, we can play together, and _not_ against each other."

Rock just at that moment walked through the door.

"Yo, Rock! We're playing _Rayman Origins_! Do you want to jump in?" asked Pac-Man.

"No thanks. Maybe later." Rock answered. He then walked into his room and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know." said Pac-Man.

Rock slumped against the door. He put his head in his hands, then dropped them to the ground. He was having trouble processing what he had just heard from Master Hand. He had told him the entire story of the Subspace Emissary, and how Master Hand got brainwashed by Tabuu, then escaped, but got killed. And then how after Tabuu got trapped in The Great Maze, somehow Master Hand got revived.

"How did you come back to life?" MegaMan asked Master Hand.

"I honestly don't know. The thing is that, after I 'woke up', I felt like something was missing. I just don't know what." Master Hand had responded.

The entire situation just blew MegaMan's metal mind. At least Tabuu was sealed away, so he couldn't get to them anymore.

The thing that really bothered MegaMan was that if Tabuu wasn't stopped, he would have taken over Earth, and every other planet in the universe. No, the _multi_ verse. He might not even be standing here today.

And Dr. Light _knew_ about it. Why didn't Dr. Light even mention this to him before going to this tournament was even an option?

 _Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I just need to enjoy it. Yeah. Enjoy my time here._

Rock stepped out of the room.

"Hey guys,"

Sonic and Pac-Man turned from their game.

"Can I play?"

Both Pac-Man and Sonic grinned. Sonic tossed MegaMan a controller and they all played until dinner.

* * *

 **Review, and read the next chapter, blah, blah, blah. See ya.**


	6. The Dream

**Sorry, the only action in this chapter is the dream. I lied to you all. I'm going to go cry in a corner now. But, in the meantime, please enjoy. _*Goes to sob in corner*_**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dream

Rock was dreaming again.

It seemed that he was having the same dream as last time, but it was a bit more clear.

He could see that he was in a boxing arena, that was filled with hundreds of screaming fans. He was facing the same figure as before, but MegaMan could now identify him.

The announcer shouted "Go", and the fight was on.

Pikachu came in for a headbutt attack, and nailed Rock right in the face. While he was stunned, Pikachu called down a thunderbolt from the sky and it struck Rock like a blue lightning rod. MegaMan quickly snapped out of it though, and equipped one of the twelve weapons that he had selected; Metal Blade.

He quickly threw two at Pikachu, but the electric mouse would take none of it, dodging both and hitting MegaMan with a devastating Quick Attack. Pikachu then called another god-like bolt from the sky, and sent Rock flying into the blast line, where he promptly exploded.

Rock woke up right then, and would have been panting and in a pool of sweat if he wasn't a robot.

He didn't know what these dreams meant. Why was he even dreaming? His logic processors made him think that since dreams were a purely a trait of organisms, it wasn't even in his programming to dream.

He stepped out of his room, and saw that Sonic was passed out on the couch.

Rock chuckled to himself. He, Pac-Man, and Sonic had stayed up really late the night before. Rock bailed out early, because his charge was getting low.

Rock looked around, to make sure no one was watching him. He then scanned Sonic, and sent the data back to Light Labs. The day before Rock left, Dr. Light had told him to collect data on any unfamiliar living thing that he came across, because was participating in a global project to document every organism identifiable.

It was 7:00 am, according to MegaMan's internal clock. He was warned at dinner last night that you needed to eat breakfast before 9:00, because that was when Kirby woke up. No more explanation was needed, because Rock had scanned Kirby earlier.

He quietly made his way down to the Dining Hall, careful not to wake anyone up. He seemed to be the first person there, but he noticed another robot sitting at one of the tables. He was white, with binocular eyes, and a pole for a body. He seemed to be plugged into a box that had a big waffle on it. Rock went to sit down next to him. The other robot didn't even seem to notice him. Rock kind of sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, until the other robot started speaking.

"Are you not you going to introduce yourself?" the other robot said. He sounded like one of those fake electronic voices that you ask questions, like "Where is the closest grocery store?", "What is the meaning of life?", or "Will you marry me?" on some of those old "smartphones".

"Y-yeah. I'm MegaMan."

"I know. I saw you last night." the other robot said.

"Then, why did you ask me to introduce myself?" Rock asked.

"Because it is polite." the other robot answered. "Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B., at your service." R.O.B. gave a slight bow, then stuck out his claw hand.

MegaMan took it, and felt a slight jolt. He quickly pulled his hand away.

 _That only happens when... nah, it couldn't be that._ Rock thought.

"So, what's that you're plugged into? " He asked.

"It's called a food box. Since I don't have a mouth, I plug myself into this box, and I gain all the pleasures of eating a certain food. In this case, it's a full waffle breakfast."

"That's amazing." said Rock, genuinely impressed. "How is it made?"

"Well, I invented it myself. I just get living volunteers to wear this cap that is connected to a computer." R.O.B. explained. "I have them eat certain foods, and then the cap copies the brainwave patterns that the subject receives while eating this food. I then translate that into computer code, and put that code into its own little box that robots can plug into. Would you like to try it?"

"Um, no thanks." Rock said. "I actually have artificial taste buds, so I don't need that."

"Oh…" R.O.B. tilted his head down, showing he was disappointed.

"But, it's amazing that you invented this all by yourself! Who built you?"

"That is a very sore subject for me. I would like it if you would not bring it up." R.O.B. said sternly.

"Sorry…"

Rock then got an email from Crazy Hand. It was the fight schedule for that week. It didn't take long for him to find his fight, because it was supposed to be that day. It was a 1-on-1 match against…

...Pikachu.

Rock was so surprised he fell out of his chair.

"Are you alright?" asked R.O.B..

"Yeah." MegaMan said while getting up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

That was the complete opposite of the truth. To put it into scientific terms, he was freaking out.

The fight was not until 12:00, so he still had time to calm down. Then, he got an idea.

"Nice to meet you R.O.B., but I have to go do something now." Rock said.

"Goodbye, then." R.O.B. said as Rock ran out of the Dining Hall.

* * *

"Hmm. Fascinating!" Dr. Mario said. "You have the most amazing artificial brain that I have ever seen. It's so similar to a human's, but yet, perfect for a robot."

"Well, can you answer my question?" asked Rock from under the brain scanner.

"Yes, but why are you asking this? Shouldn't Dr. Light know?" asked the Doctor.

"I didn't think about it until I got here."

"I see." a beep came from the machine. Well, it's been confirmed. Though your brain is amazingly advanced, it is not human enough to dream."

Rock was even more spooked because of this. But he tried not to show it to the best of his ability.

"Um, MegaMan? Are you nervous, or stressed about something?"

"Hm? Oh! No. No, not at all."

"Then why is the scanner showing signs of stress in your brain?"

"Must be a glitch. Whelp, gotta go! I have a fight in less than an hour."

Dr. Mario watched MegaMan run out of his office, not believing what the Blue Bomber said at all.

* * *

 ** _*Got back from sobbing in corner*_ I promise that there will be the real action in the next chapter. I'm already working on it. See you. _*Goes back to sob in corner*_**


	7. The First Fight

***Wakes up in the Morning. Looks at calendar. 11/22/15. Realizes that he hadn't updated Smash the Fourth in almost 2 months. Starts hyperventilating. Jumps on computer. Writes this as fast as possible. Breathes sigh of relief. Goes back to bed.***

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Fight

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gents! My name is Crazy Hand, and this will be the first match of Super Smash Brothers Universe, the fourth Smash Bros. Tournament! I will be your broadcaster for the rest of the tournament, so get used to my voice now."

Crazy Hand was ecstatic to be the Commentator for the tournament. This was the first year that the MESPN, (Multiverse Entertainment and Sports Programming Network), would be broadcasting the tournament, making Smash a much bigger deal, especially on planets that don't have much contact with life from other planets, such as Earth.

"This Match will be One on One, Stock, Unlimited Time, with no items, at the Boxing Arena. Both Fighters will be given one stock, so one step outside that Blast Line, and it's game over." Crazy said. "And here is my Brother, and best friend, Master Hand, to introduce the Fighters, and give a little analysis on each. So, Master, who are the fighters today?"

"We will have the Electric Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu, versus the Blue Super Android, MegaMan."

"So, MegaMan is new here, isn't he? What do you think he can do to counter Pikachu, who has proven time and time again, his capabilities on the battlefield?"

"MegaMan is different from all the other fighters here, because he has a variety of different abilities that he can switch on and off at a moment's notice. I think that his best bet would be to fight fire with fire, and use his Spark Shock weapon any time he gets the chance."

"But, what about the fact the he's a robot? Can he feel pain, or get tired?"

"Yes, he can. Info from Light Labs tells us that all the Robot Masters are programmed to feel tired as they use up their battery. They need to charge each day by sleeping, but also can gain some battery power just by taking in oxygen."

"Thank you for that bit of insight, Master Hand! We will now go down to the arena, where the fight will begin in just a few short moments."

* * *

Well, this was it. The first match, that he had somehow predicted.

 _Now, don't get ahead of yourself, Rock. It could just be some freak coincidence. Yeah, just a coincidence. Nothing going on here. Just win the fight._

MegaMan was in what the smashers called "The Airlock". This Airlock was connected directly to the stage, so all that would happen is that a door would open, and he would walk down a ramp and into the ring. But on others, he was told, they would teleport him to a completely different environment.

"Welcome, to the Boxing Arena!" the announcer said into the loudspeaker. He flew around on a hover device that closely resembled the bottom half of Dr. Wily's flying saucer.

"Have we got a show for you today! Before the fight begins, I need to introduce our contestants. In the Blue corner, we have, The Blue Bomber, MEGAMAN!"

The doors of the airlock opened and out stepped MegaMan…

...Who was greeted by tons of confused and absent faces from the crowd.

He slowly walked down the ramp, and climbed into the boxing ring. A few people started to recognize him, and clapped respectfully.

 _Nope. This isn't awkward at all,_ he thought.

"Now, in the red corner, we have, The Electric Mouse, PIKACHU!"

Pikachu got the opposite response, with just about everyone screaming and chanting his name.

He trotted down the ramp, with a genuine smile. Despite being extremely popular, Pikachu was very humble.

Pikachu crawled into the ring to meet a baffled MegaMan.

"Um, hi. I-i'm MegaMan." MegaMan said. He put out his hand.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he shook Rock's hand.

"Fighters, to your corners!" said the announcer.

They both walked in opposite directions, to the ropes.

"Set up the blast lines!"

A flaming dome appeared over the stage, and then disappeared.

"If you touch those blast lines even _once_ , it's game over for you." the announcer said enthusiastically.

"3!"

MegaMan got into a fighting stance.

"2!"

Pikachu did the same.

"1!"

It seemed the whole world was silent.

"GO!"

Rock saw Pikachu coming in for a headbutt, so he quickly ducked, which sent Pikachu face first into the ground.

Now, his first instinct was to throw out a metal Blade, but instead he brought out a leaf shield.

Pikachu was in mid-air, executing a quick-attack at that moment, but Rock grabbed him, and the spinning leaves caused extra damage while he pounded on Pikachu with Guts Arm.

Pikachu spun and whipped MegaMan with his tail, which got him free, but he also hit the lights illuminating the arena. The entire unit came down, falling on both Pikachu and MegaMan.

MegaMan, using Guts Arm, picked it up and threw it towards the blast line, where it exploded. Pikachu was enraged on how Rock seemed to predict his every move. He called down Thunder, but was amazed at what Rock did in response.

MegaMan turned on Spark Shock, but instead of shooting it at Pikachu, he raised the two spikes that were now his hands up in the air and _caught_ the thunderbolt.

MegaMan knew that this overcharge of energy needed to get out of his body as soon as possible, so why not discharge it out his hands? Which were aimed directly in front of him. Which also happens to be where Pikachu was standing in awe.

"You can blink now." Rock said with a smirk.

Pikachu blinked, did a comical double take, and just stood there, awaiting his inevitable defeat.

The blast came right at him, sending him flying at such a high velocity it ripped the ropes of the ring, and sent him through the blast lines.

MegaMan had won.

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry about not updating for this long. It won't happen again. I promise. *Most of you groan.* Well! If you don't like the result of my blood sweat and tears, then maybe I should stop writing this story! *Most of you cheer. I sigh.* Would you like it if I just let you guys give me feedback on what you might want to happen? *A lot of you think, then nod in agreement.* Alright then! If you have any ideas as to what should happen next, please write a review, or message me. (Also, if you are going to give an idea, please review the chapter or story as well. Thank you.)**


	8. The Courtyard

**Geez, why does it take so long to finish these chapters? They don't take _that_ long, so why has it been over a month since I posted last? *Sigh*. Well, here is the long-awaited Eighth Chapter: The Courtyard. Hopefully this story is going in the right direction. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Courtyard

The crowd was dead silent.

Rock was also having trouble processing what had just happened, also. He looked around at the crowd, resisting the urge to yell " _Are you not entertained!?"_ because he realized it would be kinda mean, but, admittedly, would have been an awesome _Gladiator_ reference. **(If you haven't seen** _ **Gladiator**_ **and you are old enough to see R-Rated movies, then go see it. Seriously. It's amazing.)**

The announcer, who was also very surprised at the result, sputtered "A-And the winner is, um MegaMan!"

One person in the crowd started clapping. Then some more. And more. Until everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , was clapping and cheering and chanting. At that moment, MegaMan didn't care about how he totally knew what was going to happen at every moment during the fight.

He was just happy to have won, and grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How did you own Pikachu like that, when you've never fought in Smash before?" asked Sonic.

"Um, I have some experience with fighting things that contain high levels of electricity. Maybe it was that." Rock answered.

He, Sonic, Pac-Man, and R.O.B were all hanging out in the courtyard of the Smash Mansion. It was about 5:00 PM, after the matches had ended for the day.

"Don't give me that crap, man. You would have _had_ to know about Pikachu's abilities beforehand."

"Sonic, stop badgering him. He doesn't have to answer everything." R.O.B said.

"Well, I refuse to believe that either way…"

"Dude, chill. Anybody here would LOVE to be as fast as you. You have no reason to be jealous" Pac-Man said.

Rock started to drift away to the infinite abyss that is his electronic brain. How did he do it? That's a question he would like to answer himself. He not only predicted all of Pikachu's moves, he had perfectly countered them as well. He let his thoughts wander 'till he started thinking about business suits.

Wait. Business suits?

A man in a very nice looking business suit walked into the courtyard. He made eye contact with MegaMan, and walked over to him.

"Are you MegaMan?" the Suit Guy asked.

"Um, yeah?"

"My name is Jerry Winfield. I am a representative of Lamitaburuod Tech. Nice to meet you!"

Jerry put out his hand. Rock took it, but didn't say anything.

"Ahem. My boss has taken quite the interest in you after seeing your match today. We would like to offer a proposal to you. We would like to start a merchandise line in our company based off you. I'm talking T-Shirts, action figures, animated shows, even Video Games! We will be paying you more money than any, um, robot could ever imagine! All you need to do, is sign this contract." He pulled out a contract, with an official stamp and everything

"Hold on, and back up. Why me?"

"Our analysis has labeled you as the most likely to win the tournament."

"But it's only the first day! How could you know that?"

Jerry smiled. "I asked my boss the same thing. He said he was 'trusting his gut', and he also expects that you will get a lot of similar offers from different companies, so he wants to jump in on the action as soon as possible."

MegaMan genuinely thought about signing the paper. For about 0.000000000087 seconds. Then, he came back to reality.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Winfield. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I need extra money in my life. I'm fine with the amount I have."

"Oh." Jerry's smile faded a touch. "I thought that a robot like you would be smarter than that. Anyway, I also came to distribute these."

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a gallon-sized baggie with a bunch of pins on them. They had the Lamitaburuod Tech emblem on them.

Jerry started handing them out to everyone in the courtyard.

"Because Lamitaburuod will be sponsoring the tournament, you will all be required to wear these pins during your fights." Crazy Hand said as he floated into the courtyard.

"Um, commercialism much?" Sonic whispered to Pac-Man as he looked at the pin.

"*Shhh*!"

"Why are we getting these now, instead of before the fights started?" asked R.O.B.

"The deal was closed today, and there wasn't time to distribute the pins before the first fight, so we're doing it now." Master Hand said.

After Jerry passed out pins to everyone in the courtyard, he went to pass them out to more smashers in the halls.

Quiet chatting continued, until Wario blurted out, "What the heck does 'Lamitaburuod' even mean?"

That was a good question. Everyone in the courtyard thought and talked about this.

"I'm pretty sure it's Zebesian." said Samus. Everyone stopped talking and turned to pay attention to her.

"In the education I had to take while I was in the Galactic Federation, I needed to learn a bit of Zebesian, and I remember learning that word, or something close to it. I think it means something along the lines of 'New' or 'Better'." she concluded.

Everyone seemed content with that. It was common for companies to name themselves after words in foreign languages, so "Better Tech" seemed to make sense.

"Something rubs me the wrong way about that guy." Rock said to his friends.

"He's just your average, manipulative salesman. I don't like him either, but he could probably do no harm to smashing as a whole." said Pac-Man. "Besides, it's just a pin. Some athletes need to dress head-to-toe in their sponsors."

Sonic eyed the pin more closely, moving it closer and farther from his eye.

"Yep, looks harmless." he said. "Just a pin."

* * *

 **Please remember to Review! It's the only way for me to know if you guys like this or not. The Smash section of this site barley has any reviews, so lets try to change that! See you in Chapter 9!**


	9. The Realization

**Hey guys. I have a better understanding of what's going to happen next with this story, so the updates might be a bit more frequent from now on. The little feedback that I've gotten has helped so thank you to anyone who has reviewed this fic so far. Now, enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Realization

"Crazy, could you meet me in my office?" Master Hand said as he passed his brother in the hallway.

"Um, sure bro. How soon do you need me?"

"As soon as it is convenient for you. Don't hurt yourself trying to get there as fast as possible."

"Well, yeah. I'll be right there."

(15 minutes later)

Master Hand turned to the sound of Crazy Hand opening his door.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" Crazy asked as he closed the door.

"I didn't know who was going to win."

"Um, win what?"

"That first match!" Master Hand said. "I didn't know who was going to win."

"And the problem is…?" Crazy Hand slowly worded out.

"Look, normally, I know who is going to win each match, even before it starts. But while watching the fight between MegaMan and Pikachu, I noticed that I had _thought_ that Pikachu was going to win, but didn't know for sure. And then when MegaMan won by a landslide, I knew that something was very wrong."

"So, you have been predicting the outcome of every match, ever, with a 100% success rate, and now even your hunch wasn't correct?" Crazy asked.

"It's not just that. I've been using this 'ability' to see exactly each punch that would be thrown. Every dodge. Every kick. It helps me understand each fighter's style." Master Hand responded.

"Isn't that a bit unfair to the smashers?" Crazy asked. "They go into this tournament thinking that they have a chance to win. But if you know the outcome, then that means that everything they do in the ring is fated. That means that the winner of the tournament is decided before it even starts. How could you do that?"

"One: It wasn't my choice. Two: That shouldn't be what we're focusing on right now. The real problem here is that the ability is gone. We need to figure out what's going on, because a drastic change like that is going to make me think that something bigger is going on."

"Alright, bro. Calm down. There is probably a rational explanation for this." Crazy paused. "Heh. There is a problem. I'm being responsible and calm while your'e being fidgety and paranoid. It seems we've switched personalities."

Master Hand glared at Crazy. "Not the time for jokes."

"Geez, sorry. It seemed like you needed something to cheer you up, so pardon me for trying to help." Crazy said.

"Do you know what would help even more?"

"No."

"How about you TRY TO HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Crazy floated back a few feet. Master took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been a stressful day, and I get irritable when I don't know how to deal with something."

"Yeah, I know." Crazy said, still taken aback.

"I should just go to bed early. I'll be able to think clearer in the morning."

"Sure. You just get some rest. I'll go now." Crazy floated to the door. "Good night bro."

He opens it and exits, leaving Master Hand floating in the middle of his office.

* * *

 **I've been trying to create a realistic brotherly relationship between Master and Crazy. Have I succeeded? Be sure to say whether or not in that review box down there. Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**


End file.
